Alejandría
by binn
Summary: Los vengadores se ven obligados a ayudar a un supervillano a encontrar algo que perdió hace mucho tiempo.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes que aquí se mencionan pertenecen a Marvel. Este fic participa en el Reto #17:_ _ **¡Caballos, justas y damiselas!**_ _del foro_ _ **"La Torre Stark".**_

 ** _Rating_** _: T._

 ** _Genero:_** _Drama/Aventura_

 ** _Advertencia._** _Algunas malas palabras_

 ** _Nota del autor_** _: Por el argumento de la historia cambié algunos datos históricos, pido una disculpa si alguien se siente ofendido por ello._

 ** _Numero de palabras:_** _4994_

 ** _Sumario_** _. Los vengadores se veo obligados a ayudar a un supervillano a encontrar algo que perdió hace mucho tiempo._

 **Alejandría**

Era una tarde tranquila en la torre Stark, de esas que pocas tienen oportunidad de disfrutar, Tony se estaba relajando de la única manera que conocía, las manos llenas de aceite de motor, herramienta en las manos y AC DC a todo volumen.

Thor había salido a visitar a Jane precisamente porque no había mucho que hacer y el dios del trueno se aburría sin nadie con quien hacer guerra. A Tony no le molestaba, definidamente necesitaba vacaciones, pero siempre que lo pensaba…

‒Señor – interrumpió Jarvis‒ tiene una visita urgente, la directora Hill está esperándolos a todos en la sala de juntas.‒ Sip, siempre que lo pensaba, lo salaba.

 **30 minutos después.**

‒¡Con un carajo! ¿Es que Loki tiene una alarma para cuando estoy dormido? Alguien debería enseñarle a no molestar ‒ Exclamó Clint malhumorado.

‒La última vez que revisé nadie te pide opinión para estas cosas.‒dijo Natasha con media sonrisa.

‒ ¿Y sabes qué? Deberían.

‒ ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Convirtió al alcalde de NY en conejo?‒ Preguntó Tony divertido viendo la discusión de sus amigos.

‒Irrumpió en un museo.‒ dijo seca la directora.

Tony se detuvo de recoger sus cosas para la misión, su armadura, sus comunicadores y por supuesto el sedante de Bruce. ‒No, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que nuestro Asgardiano menos favorito quiere robar un museo? ¿No es de poca monta eso para él? ¿Seguimos  
en recesión?

‒Cállate Stark. Lo vieron entrar al Met, dejó salir a todos los civiles, pero no ha abandonado el lugar, la policía de Nueva York lo está esperando y tienen todo el edificio rodeado.

‒Bien Vengadores ¡Reúnanse!‒ Ordenó el capitán con autoridad.

‒Nunca me canso de oírlo, es tan ridículo‒le dijo Clint a Tony, quien ahogo una risa cuando bajo el casco de su armadura y despego.

 **3 horas después**

Los vengadores estaban en nueva york y aterrizaban en la calle bloqueada por la policía, el primero en acercarse a ellos fue el capitán.

‒Buenas noches oficiales, ¿Cuál es la situación?

Mientras los policías le planteaban el problema al capitán y Tony posaba para las cámaras, Natasha, seguida muy de cerca de Clint, se acercaban al edificio.

‒¿Crees que siga ahí?

‒Creo que no es lo que deberíamos estarnos preguntando.

‒¿Qué quieres decir?

‒¿Qué hace ahí adentro? ¿Por qué un museo? y si encontró lo que buscaba ¿Por qué no ha salido?.

Cuando entraron, encontraron a Loki sentado frente al "Estanque de la ninfas" de Monet y parecía estar disfrutándolo. Pero en cuanto vio a los vengadores se dirigió a ellos.

‒¡Ah! Justo los mortales que estaba esperando.

 **20 minutos después**

Para ser honestos, Steve no sabía cómo le había hecho para convencerlos de escucharlo. Había algo muy raro con Loki, parecía más desenfocado, menos frio, y definitivamente menos villano.

‒¿Por qué habríamos de creerte?‒ preguntó Clint.

‒No creo que tengas muchas opciones, mi querido halcón…

‒No me llames así

‒…Hay algo en esta biblioteca que, si alguien más toma posesión, será inalcanzable para cualquiera de ustedes y potencialmente catastrófico para su reino.

‒¿Y qué podría ser eso?

‒La llave de Cronos‒ dijo Loki como si eso lo aclarara todo.

Por un segundo todos se callaron, confundidos, pero miraron sorprendidos a Natasha cuando ella dijo.

‒La llave es un mito.

‒¿Nat?

‒En Rusia, en el mercado negro, y mucho antes de que…bueno… unirme a SHIELD, los artefactos místicos eran un gran negocio, ya sabes, los libros de Rasputín, la Lanza del Destino, La daga de латунь, o la llave de Cronos. Se decía que la llave tenía el  
obvio poder de viajar en el tiempo y que los dioses la habían dejado aquí por accidente.

‒No fue un accidente, cuando el último hijo de Cronos lo mató, dejó caer la llave entre ustedes para que sus hermanos no la tuvieran.‒ dijo Loki, sentado en una escultura que parecía invaluable.

‒¿No creerás eso verdad?

Loki vio a Bruce, examinándolo, luego dijo, mientras alisaba algunas arrugas inexistentes de su capa. ‒Nunca voy a entender a los humanos, todo el tiempo que les costó crear religiones y mitos sobre nosotros y tanto esfuerzo por no creer en ellos, y ahora  
que caminamos entre ustedes, nadie ha decidido preguntar qué es cierto y qué no.

‒Me vas a decir que también eres un dios griego.

‒No, claro que no.

‒¿Entonces como sabrías que es cierto?

‒Comí con Hades la semana pasada.

‒¿Comiste con…? ¿Sabes qué? Tengo una mejor pregunta. ¿Por qué quieres una llave que nadie ha encontrado antes?

‒No seas obtuso Stark, claro que la han encontrado antes, solo que para activarla necesitas un poco de energía divina.

‒¿Me llamó obtuso?

‒ Y nunca dije que nadie las haya encontrado nunca, hubo un hombre que estuvo en posesión de las tres reliquias, pero nunca pudo usar la llave.

‒¡Whoa! ¿Cuáles tres reliquias? ¿Hay tres?

‒La otra‒ dijo incomodo el dios‒… la otra no fue usada a su máximo potencial, si me preguntas, este sería un mundo muy diferente si la hubiera usado a su máxima capacidad. La tercera es un sello para controlar la segunda. Así que ¿continuamos?‒ dijo poniéndose  
de pie, y caminando muy de cerca por los mortales

Mientras caminaban, Bruce no pudo evitar notar que la parte del museo a la que estaba accediendo era una exhibición dedicada al arte griego, más específicamente a Alejandro Magno.

‒¿No estarás sugiriendo que…?

‒Así es, Doctor Banner, Alejandro tuvo en su posesión las tres reliquias, eso fue lo que lo ayudó a conquistar tantos territorios.

‒¿Cuál es el segundo artefacto? –dijo Natasha mientras se acercaban a una colección de cosas antiquísimas.

‒El caballo de Ares.‒ dijo en un tono casi imperceptiblemente, resentido.

‒¿Ares? Como en el Dios de la guerra? Estás loco si crees que vamos a dejar que te acerques a algo que tiene el título de "Caballo de Ares"

‒El caballo no está aquí, mi halcón….

‒No me llames así.

‒… Tal vez si me dejan de interrumpir pueda terminar la historia. El caballo y la llave fueron un regalo de Ares, aunque ninguno de los dos era suyo para regalar, Alejandro no sabía qué hacer con la llave, por lo que la cargo durante todas sus campañas,  
creyendo que era algún artículo de suerte, y probablemente nunca supo del sello, pero el caballo lo llevó a todas sus campañas, todas su guerras, lo hirió y lo dejó creyéndolo muerto. Lo enterró en cerca del faro, la sangre divina del caballo protegió  
su vida durante siglos.

‒ La Fortaleza de Qaitbay.‒ Murmuró Tony y todos incluyendo al dios del engaño, lo vieron sorprendidos. – ¿Qué? Me gusta Alejandría, el Faro estaba donde ahora está la fortaleza de Qaitbay. Si el caballo esta en Alejandría. No espera...

‒¿Qué?‒ preguntó Natasha.

‒Hace una década escarbaron ahí, tratando de hacer rompe olas para proteger la ciudad, metieron trascabos y maquinaria, destruyendo partes originales del mismo faro‒ continuo Tony y Loki hizo todo lo posible porque no se le notaran sus verdaderos sentimientos‒  
¿Era un caballo de verdad? ¿O solo un amuleto?

‒ ¿Bucéfalo?‒ Ahora fue el turno de que todos vieran al capitán con la misma expresión que habían visto a Tony, y este sonrió apenado ‒De niño leía muchas historias de Alejandro Magno.

‒Es exactamente de quién hablo, capitán. Debilitado y solo, como estaba, quedó gravemente herido en la excavación, para cuando lo encontré ya estaba muerto.

‒¿Por qué te interesa? –preguntó Clint

‒Me gustan los caballos.‒ Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

‒ Claro que te gustan.

Llegaron a una mesa con una cúpula de vidrio, dentro estaban, una serie de llaves que parecía muy viejas pero nada extraordinario. Loki levantó la mano, pero una fecha lo detuvo, el dios se llevó la mano al pecho más sorprendido que adolorido.

‒Una cosa que no entiendo…‒dijo Hawkeye como si lanzarle una flecha a alguien fuera una manera normal de llamar la atención de ese alguien…‒ verás, aun no explicas porqué te dejaríamos tomar los artefactos.

Loki sonrió, y desapareció, Clint dijo una grosería entre dientes y todos vieron como comenzaban a parpadear las luces del museo, luego vieron a Loki que tenía en las manos una llave que resplandecía, igual que los ojos del dios, y de repente todo se  
apagó, lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración elaborada de Bruce.

 **526 años antes.**

‒No te me conviertas en Hulk amigo. – murmuró Tony con un dejo de miedo.

‒No te preocupes estoy bien.

‒¿Qué pasó?

‒Loki, ¡Eso pasó! Maldita sea‒ dijo Clint prendiendo una lámpara de su arco, estaban todos en lo que parecía una habitación de piedra.

‒Escúchenme todos, soy un genio, graduado de MIT con honores y tres maestrías, y…‒ dijo Tony viendo a todos lados –Sí, escuchen, ya no estamos en la biblioteca.

Todos voltearon los ojos al comentario de Tony y prendieron todas las luces que tenían, había una pequeña puerta de madera con hierro, parecía una antigua bodega.

‒Voy a repetir lo de soy un genio, y creo…

‒Creo que ya no estamos en nuestro tiempo.

‒¡Esa era mi línea!‒ le dijo a Bruce. Este, solo lo ignoró.

‒ No, no, no. ¡Ah! ¡Por favor! ¡No quiero no estar en mi tiempo! ¡LOKI!

‒Cállate Clint, no sabemos quién este oyendo‒ Casi como si Natasha los hubiera llamado, aparecieron cinco guardias, armados con espadas y muy enojados. Todos escucharon el repulsor de Tony encenderse, y Steve le puso la mano en el pecho para detenerlo,  
y solo negó con la cabeza.

Los guardias los forzaron a salir de bodega, les quitaron las armas que tenían en las manos, pero dejaron las que estaban escondidas en los trajes, incluso dejaron a Tony en paz, en la creencia que su armadura no tenía armas.

‒¿Dónde estamos?‒ preguntó Bruce.

Un hombre vestido elegantemente se les acercó.

‒Ustedes invadieron el fuerte del Sultán Al‒Ashraf Abu Alnasr Saif El Din Qaitibay.

‒ ¿De quién?‒ preguntó Clint.

‒¿El sultán Qaitibay? Eso significa que estamos en… ¿La isla de los faros?

‒ Así es. Mi nombre es Khadae soy el intérprete imperial.

‒¡Estamos en Alejandría!, ‒ dijo emocionado Iron Man, ‒ Este fuerte está sobre la isla de los faros justo donde estaba el faro de Alejandría. Esto es genial. Y si tú trabajas para el sultán Qaitibay, y esto ya está construido quiere decir que… ¡Sé cuándo  
estamos! ¡Estamos en mil trescientos ochenta!

‒ Siempre supe que los trajes y los autos eran tu manera de engañar a mundo Stark, sí eres un ñoño.

‒Si son tan amables de seguirme por aquí‒ dijo el elegante hombre.

Los llevaron al palacio, donde el sultán, ataviado con un kafiyyeh verde y negro y un thawb, negro con adornos dorados, los recibió en una hermosa sala , le dijo a los guardias que los dejaran a solas, y después de dudarlo un momento, obedecieron. Pero  
en cuanto los guardias salieron Clint apuntó al sultán con una flecha.

‒¡Clint!‒ exclamó Steve‒ ¿Qué haces?

‒Es Loki‒ en cuanto el agente dijo esto, el sultán comenzó a reírse y Khadae desaprecio en un resplandor verde.

‒Difícilmente puedo engañarte, mi halcón

‒¡No me llames así!

‒ Ya nos trajiste hasta aquí ¿Qué es lo que quieres Loki?‒ dijo el capitán molesto.

‒Digamos que necesito de su asistencia con algo, ¿La segunda reliquia de la que les hablé? Esta aquí, en este tiempo, y necesito recuperarla, si me ayudan, los regresaré a salvo a su hogar.

‒Sabes que no podemos ayudarte con algo así.

‒Les voy a contar una historia que probablemente no saben. Esta ciudad fue fundada por un mortal llamado Alejandro.

‒ ¿En serio? No sabía, el gran letrero de bienvenidos a Alejandría me distrajo.

‒Ese hombre tuvo ayuda externa para lograr lo que logró, la ayuda de los dioses olímpicos, en específico de uno, Ares. Tal vez ustedes no lo sepan pero los dioses del Olimpo no son tan amables y dadivosos con los mortales como lo somos los nórdicos

‒Claro

‒Ares quería que el mundo ardiera solo por el placer de la guerra, y después de una batalla entre él y nosotros, Odín ofreció un gran regalo al dios de la guerra a cambio de la seguridad de Midgard, pero este lo traicionó y sigilosamente poseyó la voluntad  
del mortal Alejandro, entregándole las tres reliquias, y haciéndolo virtualmente imparable, solo que Ares no tomó en consideración la misma mortalidad de Alejandro y perdió su única oportunidad de destruir a la humanidad.

‒O sea que al final no existió Alejandro Magno

‒ Si existió, no es la primera vez que un dios usa a un humano para hacer algo en la tierra,‒ Clint se tensó al escuchar esto‒ Tienen que entender que antes no era tan común de los dioses bajaran a la tierra, estaba prohibido, ¿Por quién? No lo sé, pero  
Ares quería la tierra para él, y creyó que si controlaba un humano, podría conquistar a todo el mundo, y aunque el trabajo de Alejandro fue impresionante para un humano, su mortalidad terminó derrotándolo. La llave y el caballo se perdieron. Hasta  
que hace una semana que la humanidad encontró la llave. Pero solo la mano humana de un soldado puede romper el sello, eso es, si tiene la fuerza o pericia, ahí es donde entran ustedes.

‒Y ahora quieres las tres reliquias para ti.

‒No quiero quedarme con la llave y no me interesa el sello

‒ ¿Y el caballo?

‒ ¡El caballo es mío!

‒¿Qué?

Loki bajo los hombros derrotado.‒No era de Odín cuando se lo regalo a Ares hace siglos, traté de recuperarlo pero Odín lo prohibió, y por alguna razón yo obedecí, nos convenció a todos de que era un gran honor para él, servir a cualquier dios de la guerra.

‒Ok, quieres recuperar a tu caballo, pero ¿Cómo sabemos que lo no vas a usar para ganar algunas guerras?

‒ Me aseguraré de que jamás lo "use" nadie.

Natasha se acercó y con una mirada de compasión que nadie, excepto tal vez Clint, conocía en ella.

‒Te ayudaremos

‒¿Nat?

‒Pero ¿Podemos confiar en que nos darás la llave y el sello?‒ continuó ella.

Loki se puso de pie, y se abrió la túnica y saco un cuchillo, Clint inmediatamente lo apuntó con una flecha a la cabeza. Pero Loki se hizo una cruz en el pecho del lado derecho y dijo solemnemente.

‒Te doy mi palabra Lady Romanov‒ luego añadió casi coquetamente. – la palabra de un dios es inquebrantable.

‒No me importa lo que digas, no puedo confiar en el "dios de las mentiras" menos por su mascota favorita.

‒Clint.

‒No, Natasha, no sé qué te pasa, pero esto es ilógico ¿Por qué le iba a interesar más un caballo que un arma como la maldita llave del tiempo? No puedes esperar que crea que es tan importante. Ni que fuera su…!Oh mierda!

‒¿Qué?‒ preguntó Tony

‒Es Sleipnir, su hijo. ‒Contestó Natasha

‒¡Oh mierda…!

Todos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo.

 **24 horas después.**

Los vengadores y Loki estaban de pie en la isla de los faros cerca del fuerte, pensando es sus probabilidades, Sleipneir estaba convertido en piedra debajo de las rocas que antes habían conformado el faro, el problema era, que una colosal roca mantenía  
el equilibrio de la isla, gracias a un terremoto hacía unas décadas, y los vengadores no querían arriesgar la seguridad de los habitantes.

Tony y Bruce hicieron unos cálculos y decidieron que Tony debería sostener la piedra, Loki usaría magia para estabilizar toda la isla, mientras Bruce, Clint y Natasha ayudarían a sumergir al capitán a buscar la estatua y Steve rompería el sello, pero  
el primer intento creó un terremoto que asustó a todos, incluyendo a Bruce, a quien sedaron de emergencia.

Al segundo intento, salió todo mejor el capitán usando el casco de Iron man, usó toda su fuerza sobre humana para levantar las piedras, y ahí estaba la estatua de un caballo, en cuanto lo vio supo que era Sleipnir, no podía haber un caballo de ese tamaño,  
en su pecho estaba una pieza de metal, parecido al oro, muy ornamentado con un cuarzo rojo en el centro, todo a su alrededor estaba lleno vida marina, percebes, algas incluso corales crecían en todas rocas excepto en sello, el sello de Ares. Steve  
se tomó un momento para ver bien al caballo. Puso la mano debajo del hocico y acarició la enorme cabeza en un momento de compasión. Ser el hijo de Loki, regalado como bestia por su abuelo, y esclavizado por humanos, para terminar sumergido tanto tiempo.  
"¿Estará dormido?" pensó el Capitán, podría identificarse con él, cuando estuvo en el hielo podía soñar, no recordaba qué, pero estaba seguro de ello, soñaba con lo que dejó, con Peggy y Bucky. ¿Sleipnir soñara con su padre? O tal vez con los grandes  
prados de los que habla Thor cuando menciona su hogar.

Buscó su escudo que llevaba en la espalda, y dio de lleno en el cuarzo, en seguida sintió una gran fuerza que lo aventó lejos y perdió el conocimiento.

En la superficie, nada parecía extraño, aunque Tony y Loki veían con aprensión el agua.

‒Odio el medievo.

‒Eso siento yo cada que vengo a Midgard.‒ Tony volteó ver a Loki para reclamarle pero cuando lo vio, vio a un hombre cansado, y con miedo, nunca había lo visto así.

‒¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

‒No

‒Bueno, no es como si eso me haya detenido alguna vez ¿De verdad lo pariste y con un caballo? Es decir podría ser alguna maldición que lo mantiene en esa forma, o puede ser un cambia formas como tú y se atoró ahí, pero en la tierra todos creen de todos  
tus hijos son monstruos. Con todo lo que hemos vivido, yo ni sabía que tenías hijos.

‒Mi hijo es perfecto, incluyendo su forma y para ser perfectamente claro, puedes decir lo que quieras de mi o del padre de Sleipnir, lo he escuchado todo. Pero si te vuelves a atrever a hablar de mal de mi familia, conquistaré este mundo solo que lo puedas  
ver arder. ¿Entendiste?

‒Claro como el cristal. Lindo potrillo. Pero no contestaste mi pregunta.‒ dijo con una sonrisa.

Loki lo vio sorprendido e irritado, desde la primera vez que conoció a Anthony Stark supo que algo raro había en él, como algún tipo de deseo suicida. Nunca entendería que veía su hermano en estos humanos. Pero estaban ayudando a su hijo así que podría  
ser indulgente esta vez. Suspiró.

‒Lo que has leído es cierto, el gigante, el muro, mi apuesta. Svaðilfari, es el padre del primer nieto de Odín. ¿Vas a burlarte?

‒No ahora, pero ya que saquemos a tu muchacho, lo usaré el alguna ingeniosa observación, muchas gracias.

Loki asintió agradecido.‒ ¿Cuánto puede aguantar el Capitán Rogers bajo el agua?

‒Yo diría unos veinte minutos, pero ya deberíamos sacarlo. – Luego se tocó el oído‒ ¿Hawkeye? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Cómo vamos allá?

‒Aquí Hawkeye, no tenemos noticias, aun pero ya lo vamos a levantar.

‒Bien porque ya me estoy cansando.‒ dijo Tony y Loki le dirigió una mirada muy irritada mientras sostenía con magia toda la isla.

‒Ya lo estamos levantando

‒Bien Lokes, puedes soltarlo.‒ Loki fue bajando la intensidad de su magia, y Tony soltó la gran roca.

‒Tony, el Cap no está.

‒¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

‒Déjame ver, emm pues sí eso, que Steve no está en el otro lado de la línea.

‒¿y Sleipnir?

‒Ni capitán, ni caballo.

Tony vio nervioso al dios pero este solo murmuro unas palabras en algo que parecía antiguo nórdico.

‒Debemos encontrarlo‒ dijo terminando de depositar la roca y despegando casi al mismo tiempo que Loki desaparecía.

Tony entró directamente al agua e inspecciono el lugar era cierto no estaba la estatua de Sleipnir. Solo estaba su casco, tirado en el lecho ¿Pero dónde estaban?

Una vez reunidos todos en la barca, comenzaron a gritar.

‒! Si su querido capitán le hace algo…!

‒! Steve no le hizo nada, si algo pasó, le pasó a los dos!

‒! Steve no sería capaz!

‒ ¡He visto muchos hombres caer en la tentación del poder¡ ¿Cómo podrían confiar en alguien?

‒ ¿Es en serio? ¿Recuerdas cómo te conocimos?

‒! Cállense todos!‒ gritó la viuda, y todos la vieron.

‒! Dios! Natasha, gritar no resuelve nada.

‒Solo cállate y escucha‒ todos pusieron atención

‒¡Esos son gritos?

‒Bueno a falta de… Vengadores… y Loki, ¡Reúnanse!

Para cuando llegaron al centro de Alejandría ya estaba todo el mercado en llamas, los guardias del sultán trataban de apagarlo y todos gritaban, un guardia le dijo a Loki, quien ya llevaba la cara del sultán, que la ciudad estaba siendo atacada, y que  
el ejército se estaba concentrando den la entrada.

‒Viuda negra, Hawkeye formen un perímetro y saquen las personas del mercado. Busquen la forma de evitar que se propague el fuego. Loki tu…‒ volteó a buscar a Loki pero este ya estaba corriendo.‒ Sí tu ve para allá. Bien, bien hecho Loki. ¡Así no va a  
ser un vengador!‒ gritó sabiendo que ya no lo escuchaba. Dijo una grosería y despegó.

En la entrada de la ciudad todo el ejército le disparaba fechas a un solo hombre, un hombre arriba de un caballo, un hombre que solo tenía un escudo con una gran estrella blanca en el centro rodeada por círculos blancos, azules y rojos. Loki apareció  
frete a sus hombres y ordenó el cese al fuego, todos los soldados obedecieron y el capitán bajó el escudo. Tony se reunió con él.

‒¡Hey cap!, ¿Qué haces?

‒ Insignificante mortal, conquistare tu reino comenzando aquí, abre camino a tu único destino, arder en la llamas de la guerra.‒ gritó el capitán América arriba del enorme caballo.

‒Lo de siempre ¿Eh?‒ dijo Tony, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Escuchó a Loki detrás de él.

‒Ares

‒Loki, el embustero, el embaucador, el portador del fin, y protector de la humanidad.

‒¿Protector de la qué?‒ preguntó Iron man pero nadie lo escuchó, esto le dio la oportunidad de notar que los ojos de Steve y los de Sleipnir estaba completamente rojos.

‒No seamos ceremoniosos Ares, y bájate de mi hijo.‒ dijo Loki acercándose, pero el gran caballo se encabritó y Loki dio un paso para atrás, sorprendido y dolido.

‒Mientras tenga mis bridas será mío, ahora tu perecerás junto al reino que tú y tu familia tanto cuidaron‒ el capitán levantó mano y de su mano salió una espada de fuego. Lentamente apuntó a Loki y al muro de la cuidad, pero no hizo nada, porque un rayo  
del repulsor de Tony le dio de lleno en el pecho. Esto no daño a Steve, no era la idea, solo quería distraerlo, para salvar el muro, en donde había cientos de soldados, pendientes de lo que estaba pasando. En cambio logró que el dios que había poseído  
al capitán se enojara y creara de la nada una gran ola de fuego, acompañada de un terrífico grito de guerra.

Tony se preparó psicológicamente porque no estaba seguro de que el traje soportara el golpe de fuego y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero la ola nunca llegó, cuando abrió los ojos, estaba del otro lado del muro, envuelto por un segundo en una energía verde.  
Vio a Loki que estaba de pie frente a él, pero veía la gran ola de fuego que solo era detenida por el muro y los soldados que se escondían lo mejor que podían.

‒ ¿Me salvaste?

‒Cállate Stark

‒Vamos Lokes, ¿Protector de la humanidad? Estoy sintiendo amor justo ahora.‒ Loki le iba a decir algo pero Clint y Natasha llegaron.

‒¿Qué carajos? ¿Dónde está el capitán, qué mierdas es eso?

‒La respuesta a las tres preguntas está detrás del muro

‒Necesitamos destruir el sello‒ dijo Loki, sin mirarlos.

‒¿Cómo? Es hijo de perra dios de la guerra, ¿Podemos hacer algo?

‒Es uno de los dioses de la guerra, y he peleado con peores, aunque admito que en combinación con mi hijo, es cerca a imposible.

‒Ahora extrañas a Thor ¿Verdad?

‒Thor solo haría la guerra con él, poniendo en peligro a Sleipnir. Debemos acercarnos a él para romper el sello.

‒Tu no, Loki ‒ dijo Natasha‒ Tu dijiste que solo un humano podría.

‒Tu protege la ciudad, nosotros nos encargamos. – Loki los trasporto afuera de la cuidad, en donde ellos vieron como la ciudad era en vuelta en una niebla gruesa verde.

‒Muy bien, genio y ¿Ahora cómo lo hacemos?

‒Lo estoy pensando. Ok?, lo primero es bajarlo de caballo, ustedes se encargan de Sleipnir y yo de Ares.

‒Claro, ¿Por qué no?‒ dijo Clint, sarcásticamente cargado una flecha, los dos agentes se separaron corriendo para atacar por los dos lados al jinete y caballo, mientras Tony atacó con el repulsor del pecho, al capitán. Este, distraído por los agentes,  
cayó al piso y el caballo se encabritó y trató de cazar a los agentes, mientras tanto, Tony se enfrentó al dios.

‒Vamos Steve, este no eres tú, sé que estás ahí.

‒Tu amigo fue consumido por mi fuego

‒Hablando de yaoi.

Tony recibía un golpe tras otro, y no estaba seguro cuánto duraría la armadura. Podía ver piezas volar en la periferia de su vista con cada golpe que le propinaba su amigo. Casi sin que se cuenta cuando pasó, comenzó a sentir los golpes, claro que, solo  
uno de ellos lo destruirá por completo si no trajera la armadura, pero aun así sintió una costilla fisurarse, y de otro golpe salió el caso volando.

Ironman se quedó de rodillas frente a Steve, y este lo vio para abajo y dijo con voz grave.

‒Eres un buen guerrero, pero ahora debes morir.

Si iba a morir, vería a Ares a los ojos, y gracias a esto, vio el gran rayo dorado que dio directamente en el pecho de Steve. Loki estaba detrás de él, vestido en armadura Asgardiana completa. Antes de que Tony pudiera reaccionar ambos dioses comenzaron  
a pelear, hielo y fuego volaba por todas partes y una neblina densa se comenzó a formar alrededor.

Mientras tanto los dos agentes le apostaron cansar al bestia para tratar de acercarse al sello pero parecía que no pasaría nunca, y ellos sí se estaba cansando, Tony se deshizo de la armadura y solo se quedó con un guante conectado a su reactor. Los tres  
seguían tratando de distraer al enorme caballo cuando escucharon un rugido dentro de la ciudad. Los mortales y el caballo se quedaron en silencio. Solo se escuchaba la pelea de los dioses.

Del centro de la densa niebla verde que envolvía a ciudad, pudieron ver como salía lo que parecía ser una gran piedra verde. Pero los vengadores, no pudieron evitar suspirar de alivio cuando la "roca comenzó a gritar".

‒¡Cannon Ball!- Gritó Tony y todos se pusieron a salvo.

Hulk aterrizó cerca de ellos. no perdió el tiempo y corrió hacía el potro, lo abrazó de cuello y comenzó a luchar con él, Tony, Clint, y Natasha se quedaron viendo las dos peleas épicas, los dioses por un lado y bestia y monstruo en el otro. En algún  
momento el instinto de Clint se accionó y una flecha se introdujo en el cuarzo rojo. Como si fuera una señal para Hulk, este dio un puñetazo en el centro que terminó por romperlo por completo. Casi al mismo tiempo, Ares gritó y el cuerpo del Capitán  
cayó al piso inconsciente. Loki también se desplomó en una rodilla, recargándose en su báculo, escupió sangre y trató de recuperar el aliento, viendo a Steve como si esperara que se levantara de nuevo.

Hulk notó la falta de resistencia en el potro, lo soltó. Se quedó con la mirada confundida, pero el caballo también se quedó ahí viéndolo, confundido.

‒¡Hulk, no! ¡Caballo bueno!‒ gritó Tony, y Hulk lo vio antes de soltar un resoplido frustrado y alejarse caminado.

El caballo vio a todos lados y cuando vio a Loki, trotó a toda velocidad hacia él, Loki cuando escuchó los cascos, intentó de levantarse pero Sleipnir llegó primero y lo envistió echándose junto él sin dejar de acariciar la cara de dios con su gran hocico,  
Loki se veía pequeño junto a enorme animal, pero los vengadores nunca lo habían visto genuinamente feliz.

‒Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Bruce‒ dijo Natasha antes de aceptar que estaba conmovida por la escena.

Esa noche los vengadores incluyendo a Bruce, quién no recordaba mucho y Steve que estaba algo avergonzado, festejaron en el palacio del sultán, mientras Loki y Sleipnir se ganaban miradas extrañadas, paseando en los jardines.

A la mañana siguiente Tony y Steve buscaron a Loki un poco nerviosos de que ya se hubiera ido, pero encontraron a Sleipnir pastando. Echó las orejas atrás cuando los escuchó y le siguió su enorme cabeza. Ahora eran tan evidentes las ocho patas, que parecía  
imposible que no lo notaran antes. El enorme animal se acercó a ambos, quienes se pusieron un poco nerviosos, pero el caballo solo los olisqueó. Empujó a Steve un poco del pecho con su cabeza, y comenzó a dar saltitos como si fuera un potro joven.

‒Sleipnir ¿Dónde están tus modales?‒ Este se detuvo en seco viendo a su madre, e inmediatamente se enderezó e hizo una reverencia.‒ Anthony, Steve tengo el honor de presentarles a mi hijo Sleipnir Lokison príncipe de Asgard, y mi heredero.‒Ambos hombres  
se inclinaron, más que nada por instinto, pero debió ser lo correcto, porque el caballo inclinó la cabeza magnánimamente y volvió a hacer una reverencia.

Cuando todos se juntaron y acabaron las presentaciones, regresaron a su tiempo. Loki, como lo prometió, le entregó la llave a Natasha.

-Les debo un favor, la próxima vez que nos veamos trataré de no destruir la torre, mucho. Y con esto, él y su hijo desaparecieron.

 **Hoy**

Una vez en la torre, Thor les preguntó que dónde estaban, pues cuando el llegó de sus vacaciones, no los encontró. Y mientras los demás lo saludaban sin entusiasmo, medio dormidos y sin detenerse de camino a sus habitaciones, Tony contestó

‒Nada interesante Thor, solo un robo a un museo.

FIN


End file.
